


I Love You More Than Metal Bending

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [20]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Metal Bending

Erik walked into his and Charles’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Charles?” He and Charles had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Charles was still mad or not.

“Charles?” Erik repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Liebling!? Open up!” Erik yelled childishly.

“Tony, shut up!” Erik smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Charles was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Erik mocked.

“I’m not!” Charles yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Charles!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN METAL BENDING!” The door swung open. Charles's face was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Erik couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Erik fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Charles whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Charles Xavier, I love you more than metal bending.” Erik stood up and opened his arms to Charles.

“Yay!” Charles jumped into Erik's open arms, knocking both of them down in a flailing heap of limbs.


End file.
